A Midnight Snack
by TitanlinZ
Summary: Just an innocent Midnight snack for Raven...but what could it turn into? T for cursing Improved Version
1. 1 Raven POV

I'm laying on top of Robin, half naked, my hands on his chest, his arms kind of around my waist, in the middle of the common room at 2:00 AM. How did I get here? Instead of ripping away from him like I should have, I went into a memory flash of how I got here and what had happened TO get me here.  
It started with me staring at the clock miserably earlier that night. It read 1:00 AM. My head screamed 'GO TO BED' but my body wouldn't let me. It was just to damn hot! 105F god was it HOT. It was so unlike me, but I had been forced to strip down to a Cammie and some panties.  
I had tried reading, writing, even drew a little, but I couldn't fall asleep in this horrible heat.  
Finally, brainlessly, I opened my door and started down the empty hall. I trode lightly, the cool metal of the floor soothing my feet. The Tower was silent. I crept down into the kitchen and groped the wall blindly until I managed to find the light. I flicked it on and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright light, then stumbled over to the fridge.  
I paused at the door, thinking for what seemed like the first time that night. 'Did I truly want to look in here just to find a heap of mold and waffles? NO.' So I just gabbed some Oreos from the cabinet and some water from the tap and sat at the table munching.  
I would have liked some milk but didn't feel like risking it. Not going to look in there . After gaining some sense I became aware of what clothing I had on. My face instantly flushed even though I was the only one in the room. I could not believe how stupid I had been. What if someone came in?  
In a sudden (and unwelcome) surge of panic I bolted up and ran for the door. But before I reached it, it slid open and before I could rush to a halt, I was hit smack face in a sweaty chest...bare chest. This someone grabbed me and we spun around a couple of times before he landed with a thud on the ground. Not until I eased my eyes did I realize that it was Robin I clung to. And THAT is how I, Raven, found myself laying on top of Robin, half naked, my hands on his chest, his arms kind of around my waist, in the middle of the common room at 2:00 AM 


	2. 2 Robin POV

Uh...why is she still on me? Is she enjoying this? Should I push her off? How did I even get myself here?  
I believe it started with me sitting at my desk completely aware of just how hot it was. I was doing work with some files on my lap top. I was just trying to keep myself busy.  
If it's one thing I can't stand, it's the heat. Your brain melts in the heat, and you get smelly, sweaty, and sticky. I was more fond off the cool air. It was more of what I was use to, like in Gotham.  
I could usually busy myself at any time but right now I was completely at a loss. I tried everything. I had tried to read, to hot. I had tried to think, way to hot for that. I had even tried to sleep (and I'm not very good at that) but that was the hardest thing to do at the moment. It had been a hell-of-a-week. Was I the only one who was felling so miserable right now? I knew Cyborg didn't fell cold or hot like normal people did, and Starfire was not affected at all. Beast Boy just changed into an animal that coped the heat and Raven, well, with that big stuffy cloak on all the time how could she?  
Ughhh I let out the small symbol of defeat. I could creep down stairs with out being to load, then I could try to turn on the A.C.  
Why hadn't I thought of this before?? Hopeful I left the room without a whisper of sound. I snuck down the deserted halls with ease. I saw a ray of light down a dark hall was I dead? No no no that was no ray of light and hope or whatever, some one was already in the common room.  
Curios, I sped up now that I could see better. I was at a fast walk when the door slid open before me. Before I could stop, I ran straight into someone.  
With a rush of unexpected adrenaline coursing through me, I grabbed that someone, and to keep from landing, and probably squishing the delicate frame of the person I was holding, I spun around with them a couple of times before we feel to the floor with me on bottom and I planned, in the center of the Common Room. I opened my masked eyes to find, of all people, Raven on top of me. And to top it off, she was barley wearing a thing. Then the same thoughts went flashing through my head for the second time: Why was she still on me? Is she enjoying this? Should I push her off? No, I should definitely NOT push her off. 


End file.
